Bone Blade
The Bone Blade is a non-elemental sword available for Matt in . Description The Bone Blade is completely made of pale gray bones. The blade is carved from a very long bone of some unknown animal, with a sharp edge and a small variety of abnormalities. The grip of the blade seems to be made out of a femur. The grip and the edge itself meet at a point hidden under the grip, which is a skull of what appears to be a ram. There are a bunch of small thin bones sticking out of the grip. Statwise, the Bone Blade gives a mediocre boost to and , but does have a small bonus for and . As should be evident from its stats, the Bone Blade is a support weapon. It boasts the incredible ability to set in place debuffs for both of a foe's offenses and both of their defenses, meaning it can throw a wrench in the foe's stats. The Bone Blade can inflict and a debuff with weapon-elemental attacks, and can also unleash Fright, doing a small amount of damage and lowering . However, these effects are all quite weak; the player will need to land several blows with the Bone Blade in order for lasting debuffs to take hold. As such, it combos well with the Legend skill, assuming one can remedy the Tired penalties. As an added bonus, since the Bone Blade inflicts Weaken, it can empower other player's Dark skills. Unfortunately, unless the player wants Matt to be a buffer and debuffer, the Bone Blade is severely outclassed by most other weapons which allow Matt to deal significantly more damage. Regardless, the Bone Blade can be used to inflict major debuffs and annihilate the stats of foes, if not their health. The Bone Blade resists , and , all of which become immunities at max level. Found in the Graybone Cemetery, inside the right tomb, in one of the four chests that fall after activating the switches. |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Curse |res1num = long100 |lvl2ATK = 10% |lvl3ATK = 20% |lvl4ATK = 30% |lvl5ATK = 40% |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Weaken |res2num = long100 |lvl2MAG = 10% |lvl3MAG = 20% |lvl4MAG = 30% |lvl5MAG = 40% |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Tired |res3num = long100 |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 5% |lvl4ACC = 10% |lvl5ACC = 10% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 10% |Element = None |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 4x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 5x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 6x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 7x |AtkStatus2Icon = |lvl1AtkStatus2Chance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatus2Chance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatus2Chance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatus2Chance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatus2Chance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatus2Strength = 20% |lvl2AtkStatus2Strength = 20% |lvl3AtkStatus2Strength = 20% |lvl4AtkStatus2Strength = 20% |lvl5AtkStatus2Strength = 20% |BonusSkillPower = (60%) |item21 = Curly Horn |item21number = 1 |item31 = Curly Horn |item31number = 1 |item32 = Iron Ore |item32number = 2 |item41 = Solid Spike |item41number = 2 |item42 = Bottled Darkness |item42number = 2 |item51 = Bottled Darkness |item51number = 4 |item52 = Dark Rune |item52number = 4 |item53 = Solid Spike |item53number = 4}} |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Curse |res1num = long100 |lvl2ATK = 10% |lvl3ATK = 20% |lvl4ATK = 30% |lvl5ATK = 40% |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Weaken |res2num = long100 |lvl2MAG = 10% |lvl3MAG = 20% |lvl4MAG = 30% |lvl5MAG = 40% |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 5% |lvl4ACC = 10% |lvl5ACC = 10% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 10% |Element = None |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 4x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 5x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 6x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 7x |AtkStatus2Icon = |lvl1AtkStatus2Chance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatus2Chance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatus2Chance = 50% |lvl4AtkStatus2Chance = 60% |lvl5AtkStatus2Chance = 70% |lvl1AtkStatus2Strength = 20% |lvl2AtkStatus2Strength = 20% |lvl3AtkStatus2Strength = 25% |lvl4AtkStatus2Strength = 25% |lvl5AtkStatus2Strength = 30% |BonusSkillPower = (60%) |item21 = Curly Horn |item21number = 1 |item31 = Curly Horn |item31number = 1 |item32 = Iron Ore |item32number = 2 |item41 = Solid Spike |item41number = 2 |item42 = Bottled Darkness |item42number = 2 |item51 = Bottled Darkness |item51number = 4 |item52 = Dark Rune |item52number = 4 |item53 = Solid Spike |item53number = 4}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Swords Category:Matt